1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy configured to simulate an animal such as an elephant, and more particularly to a self-propelled toy in which various component parts may be assembled in a plurality of configurations to propel the toy on a support surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of toys configured to simulate various animals.
The prior art is also aware of toys wherein several component parts may be reconfigured to form a second toy. Examples of such reconfigurable toys may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,028; 4,090,321; 4,051,623 and 4,057,929.
Notwithstanding the present availability of a large variety of toys, the toy industry is constantly striving to create new toys which provide novel play options, and appeal to the creative imagination of the children playing with the toys. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a moving animal simulating toy having the features of the toy of the present invention.